


Flutter

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a bit cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flutter  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Butterfly (December Drabbles)  
> Characters: Luna, Hound.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 327

“Vanessa cardui. “ Hound pronounced succinctly. “Or they will be if they ever come out of their chrysalis’.”

“Vanessa what?” Luna asked peering into the large cage made of a fine mesh webbing.

“Nymphalinae. Painted Lady’s to be exact..” Hound said. “You know---Butterflies. It took me weeks to gather up the chrysalis’. They are very fragile.” He added.

Luna looked through the netting and leaned in. The Chrysalis’ were attached to a bar hanging in the middle of the cage. “I’m sure they will emerge soon. What are you going to do with them?”

“Study them for a few days, then let them go. Unfortunately they have a very short lifespan. Two weeks.” He sighed, “So fleeting.”

“Like the blink of an eye for you.” Luna said wistfully.

“Very much so.” He agreed, glancing down at her, his spark fluttered in his chest for a moment.

“It must be hard, living so very long.” Luna said in a dreamy tone. “I always thought my people had it hard. For what we are we are long lived.”

Hound nodded, “It is, it will be.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m not dead yet.”

“No, you are not.” Hound agreed. “Definitely not.”

OoOoOoOo

Three weeks later, Luna sat against the seat as Hound drove away from the base. It was a surprisingly mild-day. They drove for what seemed forever, and finally stopped. Luna hopped out, and lifted the net cage out of the back, setting it down as she waited for Hound to transform.

Hound opened up the netting, and they both stepped back and watched. Luna smiled faintly as the butterflies fluttered out, some catching in the wind and winging away. A few landed on her hair, on hounds plating before finally following their brethren into the skies.

Luna sighed, and leaned against Hounds leg. Sometimes life was good. Sometimes you just had to go with it and let it take you right where you were supposed to go.


End file.
